Jealousy is Everybody's Weakness
by Kaitlyn McCullough-Salvatore
Summary: Stefan and Bonnie receive an invite to Elena's bday party. What will happen when Stefan and Bonnie try to get back at the lovers Damon and Elena for cheating on them by pretending to be a couple. Will jealousy destroy them all or will new feelings amerge?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi well it has been a while since I posted here but things got busy in my life and now I want to start writing again. This whole story idea has been in my head for a while and I hope you like it.**

Bonnies P.O.V

It's been two years. Two years since the incident as I like to call it. I recall it as I look at the card that I received in the mail today.

Congratulations!

You have been invited to Elena's 20th birthday party.

We will be spending two weeks in California and just having fun spending time with friends. Hope you can make it. We leave the 24 of June and we will be back the 8 of July. Hope to see you there!

Elena and Damon.

Well I wouldn't exactly call us friends anymore consider what happened two years ago on Elena's 18th birthday. I still remember it like it was yesterday even though it was two years ago, and it hurts just the same.

_ It was Elena's 18__th__ birthday and Stefan wanted to do the thing he's been wanting to do for a while, and that was propose to Elena. Stefan came to me asking me for my help and asked me if I could go with him to help him pick out a ring. I said sure. _

_ I went and told my boyfriend, the love of my life. Damon Salvatore. Every time I looked at him I couldn't believe how lucky I was, that he actually picked me over Elena. There were days I thought it wasn't even real._

"_Tonight I'm going with Stefan to help him pick out an engagement ring for Elena." I said with a kiss to his lips._

"_Ok, so what am I going to do while my little red bird is gone?" He asked._

"_Die of loneliness? No you can stay and keep Elena Company." I said later knowing that saying that was a huge mistake._

_Stefan came into the room saying,_

"_Ok, Bonnie are you ready to go?" He asked._

"_Yeah, Hold on. Bye Damon, I love you." I said and kissed him. Then walked to meet Stefan at the door._

_Before me and Stefan left I heard Damon say,_

"_I love you too." _

_ When Stefan and I got in the car I noticed that he looked nervous, and I tried to make this as comfortable as possible._

"_Stefan its fine you have nothing to be worried about. Elena loves you she's going to say yes." I reassured him._

"_I'm hoping she says yes there is always that possibility that she says no." He said as he drove down the road._

"_She'll say yes. Your kind, caring. You're everything Elena wants." I said with a smile._

"_Thanks Bonnie, I can see why my brother loves you. You look for the good in people. You're forgiving. Everything he wants. " He said. I just looked at him._

"_Your kind and you care about everything even the bad things. And honestly I'd never think I'd see my brother care about someone as much as he cares about you." He said._

"_Thank you, that was really sweet of you to say Stefan." I said as we pulled in to the store where we were getting the ring._

_ When we got into the store Stefan asked me,_

"_Okay what would be something Elena would want?" _

"_Well she doesn't want a stone that is obnoxiously huge where anyone can see it a mile away, but she doesn't want something that is as small as a grain of sugar." I said._

"_Ok." He said. "Not as big as Kim Kardashions' ass, but not as small as a speck of dust." He said._

"_Right." I said with a laugh._

_ After about two hours of looking we finally found the ring. As we got back in the car I said,_

"_Stefan it's perfect! Elena is going to love it!" I said buckling my seat belt._

"_I hope so." He said smiling._

_ When we finally got back to the Boarding House and walked through the door nobody was in sight. Stefan had put the box that held the ring in his pocket and we were going to go hide it until Elena's birthday. As we walked up the stairs me and Stefan heard voices and some very odd sounds. As we walked past Elena and Stefan's room the noises and voices got louder._

"_Damon we shouldn't be doing this." Elena said out of breath._

"_Don't think about it Elena. It's okay it will only be once, and it's fine if Bonnie and Stefan don't find out." He said. I could feel my heart breaking already._

"_I've wanted this for so long." Elena moaned._

"_So have I. Happy birthday Elena." Damon said, out of breath._

_ I was on the verge of having a panic attack. It not what it sounds like. I kept telling myself. He loves you not her. I looked at Stefan and he looked at me, his hand started to move to the knob of the door. When his hand finally reached it he paused for a moment and took a deep breath then opened the door. I took a sharp intake of breath and broke in to a million pieces. Stefan just stood there with a blank face but you can see him breaking just as much as I was by the look in his eyes. _

_ Damon and Elena were tangled in the sheets, naked. Damon was on top of her but they both stopped what they were dong once they saw me and Stefan._

"_Oh my god, Stefan, Bonnie look we can explain this." Elena said looking at us._

_Damon said nothing._

_ I can't even describe what I was feeling at that moment. Sadness, anger, betrayal, horror. Stefan just looked empty, hollow. He was shocked I finally realized._

"_I can't do this." I said looking at Damon the whole time trying not to sob._

_ I ran down the hallway leaving the shell shocked Stefan, Elena, and Damon._

_ I grabbed my car keys trying to ignore Elena's pleading for Stefan to say something. I ran out the door and to my car and drove home._

_ Once I got home and was in my room I sat on my bed and cried my heart out for a matter of ten minutes then I became furious. I took my old suitcase out of my closet and started throwing clothes in it. That's when I heard my window open and I stopped in the middle of putting a handful of shirts in my suitcase. I turned around to see,_

_Stefan._

_ He looked as heartbroken as I did, and I could see tears in his eyes. That only made me even sadder._

"_What are you doing?" He asked so saddly trying to keep his voice under control._

"_Why did they do that to us?" I sobbed ignoring his question all together. _

"_I don't know, Bonnie I really don't. I thought they finally realized what they wanted, but I guess I was wrong." He said with tears coming down his cheeks._

_ I walked over and hugged him. He hugged back without hesitation. We were both heartbroken and angry and we both needed someone. Not in a romantic way, bust as friends._

"_I can't stay here Stefan. I can't stay and watch them, I just can't." I sobbed on his shoulder._

"_I understand." He said trying to control the hurt in his voice. "I don't want to stay either."_

"_Then you can come with me." I said stepping out of the hug and whipped my eyes. I went back to packing my bag._

"_But you better decide quick cause I don't stand on staying here any longer." I said._

_ Stefan thought for a little bit._

"_Where would we go?" He asked._

"_Where ever we want." I said._

"_When would we leave?" _

"_Well I would prefer to leave tomorrow sometime. The sooner the better." I said_

"_Let me go back to the Boarding house and pack a few things and I'll pick you up in the morning." He said and was out my window._

_ I took a deep breath and finished packing._

_ By the morning I told my parents I would be leaving for a college thing and called Meredith telling her that Stefan and I would be leaving town for a while. She asked why but I ignored it and just told her to not tell Elena and Damon, and hung up. _

_ Around 11:30 Stefan came and helped me put my bags in the car._

"_I you sure you want to do this?" He asked as we got in the car._

"_Is that a joke?" I asked_

_Stefan actually smiled a little bit despite all the things we have been through the past night. He put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway and we drove out of that god forsaken town._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's P.O.V

I put the invitation down on the counter and walked over to one of the kitchen tables chairs trying to decide what Stefan and I were going to do. Were we going to go? Were we not? I don't know. Stefan and I had decided we were over the whole incident. But were we really? Could we go and face them again. I don't know! I needed to talk to him but he was at work and our two roommates were at school so I had the house to myself. I decided to call Meredith.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Mere it's Bonnie. I don't know if you got an invitation-." I was cut off by her.

"To Elena's party, well I was already invited since I helped her mail them out." She said.

"And _they_ want me and Stefan to be there?" I asked.

"Well, then don't expect you to come but they wanted to invite you anyway." She said.

"Oh." Was really all I had to say.

"So are you coming?" She asked.

"I don't know. The time were supposed to leave is like a day away, and I don't know how your planning on getting there." I said.

"Well we were all going to spend the night at the Boarding House, then in the morning we were all just going to drive to Cali, cause Damon and Elena rented a car that can fit all of us."

"Well I'm going to have to talk to Stefan." I said.

"Ok well I really hope to see you there; I haven't seen you in a year. Anyway how are you and Stefan?" She asked.

"Were doing well. Were both going to college here and we both have jobs. That's were Stefan is at right now but I had the day off so I'm all alone right now." I said.

"What about your roommates, um?" She said forgetting their names.

"Kenny and Jessica, there at school right now, but Stefan should be home then." I said.

"Well if you do plan on going the hotel where staying at is called The Sunset Hotel and we plan on being there at 6:00p.m. Anyway I have to go Elena and Sarah are here and were going to go pick out some bikinis for the Birthday vacation thing." She said.

_Sarah?_

"Um, who's Sarah?" I asked.

"Oh Sarah is one of Elena and I's friends from college. Anyway I got to go, love you. Hope to see you guys in a day." She said and hung up.

"Bye." I said to the dial tone.

Just then I heard the front door open and close, and Stefan walked through the kitchen door.

"Guess what we've been invited to." I said holding up the birthday vacation invitation thing in front of his face.

He grabbed it from me and I could see a muscle in his jaw jump. Ever since the incident he's has been furious at Damon and Elena. Even though you can tell he still loves her, as I still love Damon.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

I just shrugged.

"I really don't know. We'll talk about it later." He said. "So what to help me make dinner?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Since me and Stefan have left town we have grown inseparable. We are the best of friends now. We look after each other, always there for each other. We've seen each other at our worst states so damn straight we are best friends.

"And what do you plan on us making, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked with smile back.

"Love." He smiled back.

My eyes grew wide.

"Stefan!" I said and slapped his shoulder and laughed.

"No really what are we making?" I asked still giggling.

He was also chuckling when he said, "Homemade pizza." He said.

"I don't know how to make that." I said.

"Neither do I." He said back.

"Fine let's make homemade pizza." I said and we got started.

Two hours later it looked like a white bomb exploded everywhere. Stefan and I were covered in flower. So was every inch of the kitchen.

"I think this whole trying to make pizza was a bad idea." I said as the front door opened and closed again.

Our roommate Clara came in carrying some grocery bags, but once she say the mess she dropped them. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on me and Stefan.

"What the hell happened in here?" She asked.

"Pizza." Stefan and I said at the same time.

"Ok that better not be some secret word for kinky sex." She said. "You can thank me because I'm making my kick ass tacos for dinner." She said holding up one of the grocery bags.

"Where's James?" I asked for our other roommate.

"Getting the other grocery bags in the car." She said spotting the invitation.

"Oh, an invitation!" She said

"An invitation to what?" Our roommate James asked as he walked through the door.

"To Elena's Birthday party. Apparently were going to Cali for two weeks." Clara had to do a double take. "Two weeks?" She exclaimed. "That's a long ass birthday party." She said.

"That's Elena for you. Always going for the extreme." I said.

"Isn't Elena and that Dick the reason why you moved to Texas? Yeah I would like to meet these two." James said with hate in his voice.

"Oh that's the Bitch that hurt you guys. Yeah I have few things I would like to say to them myself." Clara said.

James and Clara. Stefan and I's other best friends. They took us in when we had nowhere to go. James is strong and muscular has nice blue eyes and dark brown hair with auburn undertones in it when the light hit his hair just right. But that is not the most attractive thing about him. It's his personality. Some people thing he's rude and arrogant but they just need to get to know him. He's had a rough life but once you get past the tough guy interior he's the one of the nicest people I know. He's loyal and would do anything for his friends. And that's what I love about him. Ever since he's heard about what happened he's wanted to talk to Elena and tell her what she really is and wanted to basically kill Damon because he claims that no one can do what he did to such a nice girl like me. His words not mine.

And Clara. She has ash blond hair with eyes that couldn't decide whether they wanted to be blue or green. She is also very smart and casual. She's not super skinny but not over weight either she's just curvy. She may not be the strongest person but she's one of the most mentally strongest people I know. She puts everyone's happiness before her own. Like James she also has had a tough life that she doesn't like to talk about often and she also cares about her friends more than anything. She said she would also like to have a talk with Damon and Elena. She says Elena is giving blonds a worse reputation than they already have.

"Doesn't matter, you guys weren't invited, and me and Bonnie aren't going. At least I'm not going." Stefan said not wanting to speak for me.

"Why not. We can cause all kinds of havoc if we do." Clara said with James nodding right by her.

"Look I don't really want to talk about it right now, ok?" I said.

"Let's just have your super kickass tacos." Stefan said.

"Ok. Fine." Clara said.

Three hours later we were all in the living room watching Mirrors when Clara said it was mine and Stefan's turn to make more popcorn.

Ever since Clara brought up creating havoc at Elena's birthday vacation I couldn't stop thinking about it. It sounded fun. That's when an idea hit me! I just needed to talk to Stefan about it.

As Stefan and I were getting the bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave I decided to tell him.

"So I've been thinking about Elena's vacation party." I said.

"And?" He asked

"I've also have been thinking about Clara's suggestion to bring havoc."

"So have I." Stefan said with a sigh. Really I wonder what he was thinking about.

"And I think we should go. But here's what I had in mind. We would bring Clara and James." I said.

"That's it? That's how you plan on causing trouble. Bring party crashers?" He said smiling.

"Well not just that." I said nervously.

"Bonnie?" He asked worriedly

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could try and make Elena and Damon jealous." I said

"And how would we do that. And if they really love each other they won't get jealous." He said.

"This is Elena and Damon where talking about. And if they don't then we brought two people who weren't even invited." I said.

"And if they do?" He asked.

"We just play with them. I don't want to get back with Damon again I don't know if you want to get back with Elena." I said.

"I don't." He said. "Okay how would we make them jealous?" He asked crossing his arms once again smiling.

"Well," I said giving a nervous laugh, "you see, um, me and you," I said pointing a finger at each of us. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Would kinda, oh you know," I said. "No I don't." He said trying not to laugh at my nervousness.

"Okay fine, you and I would pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend in front of them." I said really fast.

"Okay." He said.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah why not. I think it'll be fun. It's not like we're trying to get back together with them. We're just trying to get back at them for what they did." He said as the microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was ready.

Once we got back in the living room we sat down and I said,

"Clara we have a busy day ahead for us tomorrow." I said.

"You to James." Stefan said.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Cause where going to go to Elena's birthday vacation, and we need to go shopping for some hot ass bikinis and cute cloths for Cali." I said.

"Same for you and I, James. Except we are not getting cute ass bikinis and cute outfits. We are just getting the things we need." Stefan said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes and that's not the best part. Stefan and I are going to try and make Elena and Damon jealous." I said.

"And how are you going to do that." Clara asked sounding unsure about the idea.

"Stefan and I are going to pretend we are dating." I said.

"Wow I'm actually impressed. Are you sure you guys can handle this? I mean you guys aren't going to you know try to get back together again with them?"

"Hell no all we want to do is get back at them for what they did." Stefan said.

"Okay sounds good to me." Said James.

"Fine with me." Clara said.

"Okay well I'll go and call Mere and tell her that Stefan and I are coming." I said.

"This is going to be fun." Said James.

After I called Mere to tell her that we will be going we all decided to go to bed since tomorrow is going to be busy. We have to rent a car and drive there since Clara isn't comfortable with flying. We need to go to the store. We need to call and ask for time away from school and work for two weeks. Also Stefan needs to feed and get some extra blood bags for the trip. Since one of the many few rules of our house one of them was no lying and Stefan told Clara and James he was a vampire. Not because of the rule but because he trusted them.

We all walked upstairs. Clara and James' bedrooms were at the very beginning of the hall were as mine and Stefan's were at the end. We said goodnight to them and made our way down the hall. When we finally made it to our bedroom doors we faced each other.

"Well I'll see you in the morning, girlfriend." Stefan said smiling. "God this is going to be interesting and it's going to take some time getting used calling your best friend, girlfriend."

"Well you better get used to calling your best friend girlfriend, boyfriend because we only have a day." I smiled.

"Yeah, well night girlfriend." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Night boyfriend." I said as he pulled away.

With that we opened our doors and walked in our rooms. As I lay in my bed I finally realized that I and Stefan were really pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. That means doing what couples do, like kissing, holding hands and cuddling. This is going to be interesting, interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's P.O.V

I woke up with the sound of banging on my door. I moaned and rolled over covering my ears with my pillow and that still didn't muffle the banging in fact it only got louder.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Bonnie, come on it's nearly noon and we have a lot of things to do!" Clara yelled right back.

Oh right the mall, vacation, me and Stefan pretending to be a couple. How could I forget? I jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans that looked pretty clean off the floor and a light pink v neck over my white camisole. I opened the door when Clara was in mid-knock

"Thank God, I thought you would never get up." She sighed in relief.

"Where's Stefan and James?" I asked

"Well James is out picking up the rental and Stefan is getting the things Stefan needs." She said referring to Stefan's blood.

"Well what are we doing?" I asked.

She gave me a dumbfounded look and said, "Going to the mall to get some cute cloths and some hot ass bikinis as I recall you saying." She said.

"Yeah, but what about Stefan and James?" I asked

"They'll meet us there but now we need to go and then get packed because we need to leave at like 5:30 if we want to get to the hotel." She said hurrying down the hallway me following in toe.

We got into the car and buckled our seat belts and Clara started blasting her music that you could hear if you were ten miles away.

Once we got to the mall we decided to look for bikinis first.

"What about this one?" I asked holding a simple black one piece.

"Were trying to make your ex jealous honey, not going to church." She said and held out a black stringy two piece. I just looked at her.

"Just try it on." She said and pushed me to the dressing rooms.

Once I put it on I had to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought. It covered everything it needed to cover but still looked sexy at the same time.

"Well, let me see." Clara demanded.

I stepped out of the dressing room and gave her a full 360.

"So are you getting it?" She asked

"Sure, why not." I said.

"Good cause I was going to get it for you anyways." She said and smiled.

We left the bikini department and went to look for some tank tops, shoes and shorts. Let's just say that we spent and left with more than what was necessary.

I finally got a text from Stefan saying to meet him and James in the food court. When me and Clara got there Jamie said,

"What the hell did you two girls do? Buy a whole new damn wardrobe?" He asked.

"What did you expect? It's Clara." I said

"Hey! It wasn't just me you were the one that needed five different pairs of shoes!" She said

"Touché" I said

"Well unlike you two girls Stefan and I just got the things that we needed." James said.

"Well we should really get home and start packing." Stefan said.

When we got home we started packing, well most of us. I just sat on my bed thinking about facing them once again and by them I meant Damon and Elena. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said kind of lifeless.

It was Stefan. He came in with a smile but when he saw my face it went away.

"Bonnie are you alright? You've barely packed." He said.

"I'm just nervous you know? Having to go look at their faces again since two years. I thought it would be easy but now I'm not so sure." I admitted.

"It'll be alright. To be completely honest I'm not exactly sure how I feel but I do know that I'll have my amazingly beautiful best friend with me." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"So come on I'll help you pack we leave in less than two hours." He said.

So I got off my bed and finished packing.

Once the car was packed and we got snacks for the 24 hour trip we started on the road. Not even an hour later Clara said,

"Guys, um, I really need to go to the bathroom." She said from the backseat of the car.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, right?" James said next to her.

"No so shut up you know I have a small bladder." She snapped.

"How much longer can you hold it Clara?" Stefan asked from the driver's seat.

"About another 25 minutes." Clara said.

"Fine where coming up to a rest stop in about 15." I said.

After everybody did the things they needed to do at the rest stop it was about 7:00. Everybody was already getting bored. Clara and James decided to go to sleep, so that left me and Stefan up.

"So how much longer is it going to take?" I asked.

"Well if I do the speed limit it's going to take us another 18 hours but if I book it will take us about 15." He said.

"Book it." I said.

2 hours later:

I fell asleep for a good 2 hours which felt nice but James' snoring woke me up so I decided to take my iPod out and listen to music to try and block out the noise. I soon fell asleep again.

1 hour later

Nothing has happened except us all being bored out of our minds.

30 minutes later

Clara needed to use the restroom again.

Finally when we actually reached Cali the sun was starting to rise. Everybody just wanted to get to the hotel and just get out of this damn car.

"What's the hotels name again?" James said.

"The Sunshine? The Sunset? I don't know it had something got to do with the sun." I answered.

"It's the Sunset and it's right over there." Stefan said and pointed.

Once we got there we made it at the time we were supposed to and that's when I saw them. Damon and Elena holding hands looking at each other with such compassion it made my insides hurt. I looked at Stefan he obviously had seen them to.

"Is that the bitch couple?" Clara asked.

"Sure if that's what you want to call them." I replied as we drove past them as they just walked in to meet Meredith, Matt, that Sarah girl and some other dude.

I decided to text Meredith telling her that we were there and we were finding a parking spot once we did Clara said,

"Um you guys I know were superposed to you know cause trouble but this is a birthday vacation and we kind of forgot something really important." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know? How about a birthday present?" she said

"Oh shit." Stefan said

"You know what will just get something later. We have no time now." James said.

"Okay, yeah that sounds fine." I said grabbing my bags out of the trunk.

"So how do you want to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Um I don't know." I said.

"Okay just follow my lead." He said and grabbed my bags and his.

I just looked at him.

"Trust me. Ready guys." He said as he started walking to the hotel doors. We all followed.

We were greeted by Meredith coming and giving us both a hug at the same time and matt gave me a hug and patted Stefan on the arm considering his hands were full.

"Hey you guys!" Meredith said. "It's so good to see you again." She exclaimed.

"Yeah it really is." Matt said smiling.

"So are you going to introduce us, Bonnie?" Clara asked.

"Of course." I said "Guys this is Clara and James." I said pointing at the two of them.

"I didn't know they were invited." The Sarah chick said looking at James lustfully.

Sarah had pretty dark auburn hair that fell in soft waves down her back. She also had a natural glow to her skin and had pretty dark eyes. She was dressed kind of provocatively though.

And the new guy they were with also had dark auburn hair but had deep forest green eyes. He was also muscular and well fit. He had a nice smile.

"It's fine." Said that super sweet voice that could catch any man's attention.

_Elena._

I still hadn't looked at her and Damon yet. But the whole point of coming was to show that I don't care anymore about what happened. So I turned to Elena and did the thing that I least expected myself to do,

"Happy birthday, Elena!" I said and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I've missed you so much." She said. She sounded like she had tears in her eyes, which I couldn't return.

"Ok." Was what I said and I pulled away and looked at the person that I least wanted to look at right now. Damon.

"Hello, Damon." I said with a smile.

"Hi little red bird." He said with that smile that took my breath away and still kind of did.

I looked away when I heard Stefan say,

"Bonnie love, I'm going to set your bags right here okay." He said.

I guess that was he's lead.

"Okay baby." I said unsure.

Everyone was giving us confused looks but Elena and Damon's expression was priceless. They looked like they saw an Elephant give birth to a three headed cow.

"Are you to, you know together?" Elena asked.

Stefan walked up to me and draped his arm around my shoulders as I said,

"Yes, Stefan and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." I said putting a hand on his chest and smiled trying not to laugh at the flash in Damon's eye.

"I couldn't imagine being with someone other than Bonnie." Stefan said and I saw that same flash in Elena's eye as I saw in Damon's. Then Stefan did something that I wasn't expecting. He kissed me on the lips.

And Oh My god He was a good kisser. I kissed back without effort.

When he pulled away I saw Damon's jaw clench and Elena's mouth was a little bit agape. I just smiled.

"Well I guess were getting of that extra room we got considering you guess will be sharing." Meredith said and walked over to the counter to get me and Stefan a room to share.

"Well then." Was all Matt said and I smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't written in a long time but I have some reasons. First I had a lot school projects that I needed to get done. Also I needed to work on my Spanish because my grade started to slip. Another thing is that my aunt just recently passed away so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I just needed a break. Anyway hope you like this chapter. (:**

Bonnies P.O.V

After got the room situation figured out; Damon and Elena were sharing a room of course. Matt and Meredith apparently they started dating a year after we left and by we I mean Stefan and I, Max and Sarah (the twins) are sharing a room. Clara and James are also bunking with the twins. So that leaves me and Stefan,

Once we got into our room I turned to Stefan and said,

"Did you see their faces?" I said with excitement.

"Yeah." He said not nearly as excited as I was.

I could feel the smile slowly fading from my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I just thought that, I don't know." Stefan said with a sigh.

"You thought what?" I prompt.

"Nothing." He said with a shake of his head.

"Stefan, if we're going to make this "relationship" work you have to be honest with me. And besides you can tell me anything." I said.

"I just thought that it would be easier to see-" He was cut off by a someone squealing

"Damon stop we have to get ready for the beach." Elena squealed.

"Of course we have to have our room right next to theirs." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, well we really should get ready were supposed to meet everyone in the lobby in 10." Stefan said.

"Right, help me pick which bikini I should wear." I said laying all of them out on the bed.

When I got to the black one I thought about it and put it back in my suitcase

"What's this?" Said Stefan, smiling pulling out the black bikini.

"Nothing." I said snatching it back.

"Why don't you wear that one?" Asked Stefan

"Because I'm saving it for a moment when I really need it." I said. "Now pick out of the ones that I have on my bed." I said pointing to the Blue, light pink and green bikinis.

"The pink one." Stefan said then he left for the bathroom to change into his swim trunks.

Stefan and I were the first ones in the lobby. I didn't really feel like waiting for everyone so I decided to go and walk around the hotel. Which was a mistake because I ran into Damon, like literally ran into him.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going." I looked up at the person that I ran into. "Oh sorry Damon." I said.

He chuckled. Oh how I missed the sound of his laugh. No, Bonnie don't think like that.

"Still as clumsy as I remember." He said and I just now notice that he was holding my arms so I wouldn't have fallen.

"I'm not clumsy." I said defensively as I shrugged out of his arms.

"Well how have you been? Considering you just got up and left one day and didn't give me a phone call for nearly two years." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was busy." I said.

"With my brother." He said it like that was a problem. That just got me angrier.

"I don't see how that concerns you Damon. You don't own me, you never did." I said.

He looked down.

"He was there for me Damon, when I needed someone he was there. Unlike some people." I said looking at him.

He looked up and I could have sworn that I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said.

"Oh bullshit! You want to know why? Because if you never wanted to hurt me you wouldn't have done what you did!" I was practically screaming.

"Are you happy with Stefan?" He asked.

"Of course I am." I said without hesitation.

"Then that's all I want." He said. "Come on we should go, everyone is waiting for us." He said walking toward were everyone was.

I couldn't believe it. Our first day here and we already talked about what happened. I was supposed to act like I didn't give a damn about what happened. What just happened really didn't make it seem that way.

I turned and followed Damon.


End file.
